Stay with me?
by Keybordist
Summary: It's my first time to write this and I hope you guys like it. Reviews pls! :)just read it...pls!hehehe :)all the chapters are up!finished them all...pls...agen...submit your reviews!good or bad... i'd appreciate it very much! tnx! ;)
1. What Harry Felt

Harry stared blankly outside. It was raining and it was another boring Potions class with their dear old Professor Snape. At the corner of his eye, he saw someone staring at him but he didn't bother to look because he was too tired and too bored to even turn his head to the direction where the person was.  
"Mr. Potter! Would you care to tell us what you were daydreaming just about now?" Snape asked his sharp, cold eyes looking at Harry fiercely. Harry turned to look at Snape and smiled.  
"None of your business and besides I wasn't daydreaming, you know." Harry said proudly.  
"20 points from Gryffindor for behaving so rudely in front of a teacher." "Nice going, Harry!" Hermione said hotly.  
Beside Harry were Hermione and Ron. Ron didn't mind what Harry did. He even almost laughed when Harry said that but Hermione being the goody two shoes that she is, almost bursted with fiery rage. The person was still staring at Harry and now that he wasn't exactly bored and tired he decided to find out who the person was. As he turned his head, the person suddenly looked away. Harry saw no one looking but he was sure that someone was staring at him but all he could see was Draco listening attentively to what Snape was telling the class. "Tsss…How can he listen to this guy?" Harry whispered to himself. Beautiful was the only word that Harry could think of right now. His blond hair covering his face; his pale, white skin glowing in the dim lights of the dungeon; his small hands grasping the quill ready to take down notes; his lips opening and closing to let air in his lungs; his beautiful blue eyes looking at me….What! "Oh shit! Ok Harry… just turn your head and get your quill and then pretend you're writing something…" All throughout the class, the only thing Harry could do is to stare nervously at the blackboard thinking of what Draco might do to him if Draco did see him staring. It was his sixth year in Hogwarts and it has been two years since he found out his feelings for Draco. He couldn't believe it at first. He even tried to avoid falling in love with Draco but he couldn't help it. He fell in love! He fell in love with Draco's long blond hair, his gorgeous eyes, his white, milky skin and his pink lips. He longed for those lips. He always wanted to kiss those lips of his and he wanted to find out if Draco also felt the same way with him. Hermione was the first to know about all this. At first she just couldn't believe the words that came out of Harry's mouth. She told him that maybe this was just a phase he was going through and that it will just go away. Days passed, even months, and Hermione realized that it wasn't just a phase. It was the real deal! Harry did fell in love with Draco. Their enemy! Hermione told him that he should also tell Ron about this but Harry was scared to tell Ron. He was afraid of what Ron might say. He was afraid of what Ron might do if he said he liked…no…loved Draco but Hermione urged him to tell Ron. Ron almost cried. He almost strangled Harry but Hermione told him that what he was gonna do to Harry won't change anything. He couldn't believe that Harry, his best friend was GAY! He didn't talk to Harry for weeks! He was just too mad to talk. But no worries! Ron fixed everything with Harry and is trying to accept him. The bell rang and Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione and ran out of the room as fast as he can.  
"What's wrong with you, Harry?" Ron asked. "Is your scar hurting again?" "No!" Harry snapped at Ron. "He saw me staring at him!" "Uh-oh!" was the only thing that Hermione could say.  
"Are you sure? Maybe he was…I don't know! Maybe he just happened to look your way or something!" Ron said his face flushed.  
"I hope so…" said Harry. 


	2. Have I Fallen For Him?

It was potions class and Draco saw Harry looking outside again. He couldn't help but stare at him. He was like an angel trapped inside a black hole with nothing else to do. He smiled. He was happy just seeing Harry like this. He wished for the time to stop at this very moment. He wished that for the rest of his life that this was his only job, to keep on staring at him. "Mr. Potter! Would you care to tell us what you were daydreaming just about now?" Snape asked his sharp, cold eyes looking at Harry fiercely.  
Harry turned to look at Snape and smiled.  
He smiled! He smiled! Draco sank in his chair thinking about Harry's wonderful smile. Everything just seems to be in order whenever he would see Harry. Just seeing Harry's messy, jet black hair makes his heart jump wildly. "WTF! What is wrong with me! I cannot believe what's happening…I'm…I'm starting …to fall for him…" Draco whispered anxiously.  
"Draco, are you all right?" Crabbe asked.  
Draco realized what he was doing and straightened himself up. Good thing that nobody else noticed. He took his quill and dipped it in his bottle of ink and saw familiar green eyes staring at him. He was surprised! Why was Harry staring at him! Why? Of all people, he didn't expect Harry to stare at him. But he found himself smiling. "Cute…" he whispered.  
"What?" Goyle said dumbly.  
"Huh? What?...Oh…nothing…" Draco said.  
"I think…I'm falling for him…" He whispered breathlessly.  
The feeling started ages ago. Draco can't really remember when but he started to fall in love with Harry just recently. He found out he was gay in his fourth year in Hogwarts. He hadn't told anybody about it but Hermione found out all by herself. Well…he wasn't that stupid to tell any body anyway. If his father found out about this he'd be beaten up and he didn't want that to happen. His father can do anything to him. He knew that nobody would even help him if he screamed his lungs out for help. So he decided to keep it a secret and made Hermione swore not to tell anyone. Not even her stupid pet. He didn't know why he had to fall in love with Harry Potter. But it seems that his messy hair, his bright green eyes, his tanned skin because of quidditch practice, his glasses that's always slipping down his nose, his pink lips…so soft…Was it really soft? He wanted to know. He wanted to touch his face and tell him everything what he felt for years. Then the bell rang and that sound pulled him out of his dreams. As soon as he got up from his chair he saw Harry and his friends running out of the room like someone was chasing after them.  
"What's their problem?" he heard Pansy say. "Hi, Draco!" "Hello…" Draco said dryly.  
He heard Pansy and her friends giggle behind him. It seems that Pansy really likes him. Ugh…just the thought of Pansy kissing him gives him the goosebumps! 


	3. Quidditch Practice

Air whipping through Harry's hair. It was quidditch practice and Harry was looking for the golden snitch. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Oh what a coincidence. Two lovebirds fighting for the golden snitch?  
"Hey, Potter! Why don't you just give up?" Draco sneered. "You won't be able to find it anyway…four eyes!" "Shut your face Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "Your team hasn't got any good players…especially the seeker!" Harry whirled pass Malfoy pretending he saw the snitch at the ground beside the Gryffindor goal posts and Draco fell for it. Trying to stop Harry from getting the snitch he went after him. As Harry pulled out of the dive something black and fast came pelting towards Harry. It hit him in the face and the last thing he saw was the worried look of Draco.

"Shhh…Harry's about to wake up" "George…will you" "How long have I been unconscious?" He wheezed.  
"Oh about a day..." George said grinning. "But don't worry…You'll still be able to play for the quidditch finals!" Fred added.  
"Shut up you two! You ok, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Madam Pomfrey says that you should stay one more night here at the hospital wing just to make sure you're ok…" "Yeah…I'm ok it wa" "But Harry! That was wicked! What you did out there! That was awesome! Harry…You did the Wronski Feint!" Ron suddenly bursted those words out in one breath. "But I just wish Draco did crash…" Ginny pouted. Just as Ginny said that, Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them away telling them that it was time to eat their dinner and leave Harry to rest. Harry secretly thanked Madam Pomfrey for that because he was just too tired to laugh and talk with his friends. Then he suddenly remembered Draco's face before he fainted back there. He wondered why he looked so worried. Draco should be laughing his head off that time… yawn… "What's wrong with you Harry? You shouldn't think of things like that right now…" Harry said weakly to himself.  
And soon Harry drifted off to his dreams. 


	4. Hey Stranger

Harry heard footsteps coming towards him but he pretended that he was asleep. Then he heard it, the voice that soothes his restless soul.  
"Harry…I'm so sorry about what happened. I should've protected you…but…but I was so afraid." The person held his hand tightly and Harry felt tears running down his hand. "What I said back there…I didn't mean it…I'm so sorry…" The person was Draco. He snuck in the hospital wing just to see Harry. He placed his head on Harry's stomach and cried silently. Harry was about to try and comfort Draco but suddenly remembered that he was "asleep".  
"I know you can't hear me and that's ok…" he whispered. "Harry…I really like you…" Draco bent down and kissed Harry on the lips. It was so soft. The intense feeling they felt for each other started to boil inside them. They want each other so badly but both boys restrained themselves to doing the unthinkable. Harry almost screamed. His heart was pounding madly. He thought that it was going to burst if he didn't do anything but he forced himself not to move. Draco let go of Harry's hand and was about to go but Harry summed up all his energy and strength.  
"Hey stranger…" Harry whispered lovingly.  
Draco stopped. "Fuck…did he hear it? Did he hear everything I said? ...So what? It's better that he knows." He didn't care what Harry thinks. All he cares about is that he loves him and that will never change.  
"I like you too Draco…" Harry said weakly. "So don't leave me." Draco couldn't believe it. Harry said those words that he thought would only happen in his dreams but here they are confessing what they really felt for each other. Draco looked back and stared at Harry. He laughed softly and held Harry's hand tightly. "I'll never leave you…Promise." 


	5. Reality Check

Harry woke up feeling much better. He looked at his side expecting to find Draco but he wasn't there. He noticed a white paper on his bedside table.  
"Was it a dream?" "Morning, mate!" Harry hastily took the paper and stuffed it under his blanket.  
"What was that?" Hermione said suspiciously.  
"Nothing! It was nothing." "Well, what are you two waiting for? I'm hungry!" Ron said rubbing his stomach.  
"Uh…you guys go ahead. I'll just get dressed." "Ok…We'll meet you there!" Hermione said.  
Ron took Hermione's hand and went to the hall. Ron and Hermione were an item. A couple and Harry was happy for them but he hated it when the two would be mushy in front of him. Remembering the paper under his blanket, he took it out and it read:

Potter Meet me at the Quidditch Field at 12 midnight.  
Malfoy

"Then it wasn't a dream! It was real." Harry smiled. He never felt this way before about a guy.

Draco couldn't believe what he did at the hospital wing but he was happy. Now Harry knows and he liked him back. Everything was perfect! 


	6. Embrace

After dinner, Harry left the great hall and went to the Gryffindor common room. He was pacing across the room. He was nervous. Of course he was! He was going to meet Draco. The boy who caught his heart!  
"Should I go? This might be one of his pranks! I shouldn't get my hopes high…but what if he wants to talk about last night? What will I say? Shit! I hate this…What's more important…why does he want to meet me!" "Argh!Fuck it! Harry..don't think too much about it…Maybe…Maybe he just want to talk about something…about school work…" Harry decided.  
"Geez…Typical of me to think this way…"

Draco didn't even touch his food. He was too nervous to function but he forced himself to get up and proceed to the quidditch field. It was like his insides were all tangled up, butterflies happily flying inside him. "Stupid! What was I thinking! Inviting him to meet me here!" It was nearly 12 midnight and both of them got more nervous every second. Draco was late. He saw Harry standing in the middle of the field. He walked towards him and tapped his shoulder.  
"Hey stranger…" Draco said softly.  
"You said you wanted to see me? Why?" Harry snapped.  
"Well…it's about what happened last night…What I said…" "Yes…" "Well, it was all true!" "I don't belive you, Malfoy! This is just one of your tricks, isn't it? Come on…" Draco was hurt. He didn't expect Harry to act this way. He was expecting something much more from Harry. Love maybe? Draco didn't know what to do. He was in front of him and he couldn't even do anything to convince Harry that he really likes him. He just grabbed Harry and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. It was like he was hypnotized. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop. To Draco's surprise, Harry kissed him back! When Draco pulled out of their "passionate kiss", he heard Harry whimpered from the loss.  
"Why'd you stop?" He whispered breathlessly.  
"Potter…no…Harry…Stay with me?" "You said my name…" Draco laughed softly. "Yes, Harry…now…answer my question…Will you stay?" "Draco…" Harry said sheepishly. "Yes, I'll stay…forever…" Harry held Draco closely into a tight embrace.  
"But Draco…what will others think? I'm Harry Potter and you're Draco Malfoy!" Harry muttered. "Nobody would approve of this!" "Then we won't tell anyone…" Draco reassured Harry. "We won't." "Maybe we should tell Ron and Hermione. They'd understand us." "I don't care who you tell just as long as your in my arms." Draco sighed.  
The pale moon shone through them casting long shadows. Shadows of two people in love. 


	7. Secrets

"What!" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. "What are you guys thinking? Are you out of your bloody minds?" Ron asked furiously. "Are you guys sure about this?" Hermione asked Harry and Draco calmly.  
The two boys nodded. They were in the Room of Requirement talking about Draco and Harry being together. Ron was totally furious and Hermione was trying to calmly analyze things. Draco was by the door leaning on the wall like he was some cool superstar and Harry walking across the room.  
"Harry being gay was one thing but being with another guy? And that guy just happens to be Draco Malfoy! What a coincidence!" Ron snapped sarcastically. "Why you little-" Draco said hotly.  
"Stop it you two!" Hermione shouted. "Ron…we can't do anything about it! They're together and that's that! Ok!" Everybody stared at Hermione. They didn't see much of this angry side of hers and all of them are looking stunned and scared.  
"Sorry about that." Hermione muttered.  
"Ron, I'm sorry about this. We didn't mean to startle you." Harry said apologetically.  
"Startle me! Oh you startled me all right! I can't believe this." Ron slumped on his chair.  
"Please, don't tell anyone ok?" Harry pleaded.  
Hermione and Ron didn't answer back.  
"Please…" "Yeah, yeah." Ron said and Hermione just nodded.  
Everthing turned out to be ok. Draco and Harry would meet at the quidditch field and talk. Talk about schoolwork, about what's happening in their dorm rooms and sometimes about their relationship. It was not really appropriate to call it a relationship but still they held onto each other. 


	8. Something Happens

Draco Meet me at the owlery at 12 midnight. I need to talk to you. Ok?  
Harry

Draco slipped the note into his robes.  
"Why at the owlery! What did he want to talk about?" He was worried. He was scared because Harry might break up with him.  
Draco was tapping his foot. His newly polished shoes where glinting as the moon shone high above him. He was getting impatient. "Where's Harry! He's late!" Suddenly, he was pulled out of the darkness. He couldn't see anybody but someone was tugging him, leading him somewhere. They stopped, Draco was gasping for air. He was panting. "Air…I need air…" he said out of breath.  
"Shut up, Draco!" Harry said as he pulled the invisibility cloak off him.  
"Harry?" A door appeared in front of them and Draco realized they were in front of the Room of Requirement. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pushed him inside.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco said.  
Harry closed the door and faced Draco. He had a flirty and horny smirk on his face and suddenly he pushed Draco to the wall. Draco was caught of guard by the sudden misbehavior of his lover. Harry kept on planting soft kisses on Draco. But Draco found his way to Harry's lips and forced him in to a hot, steamy one. Harry sighed and seeing this as an opportunity, Draco slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue kept dancing with his. They're free hands were roaming around each other's bodies. Harry hand found its way to his lovers cock. He squeezed it and Draco jerked. "Harry…Are you sure you wanna do this?" Draco asked.  
"Yes!" Harry whispered seductively.  
Draco grinned widely. He took hold of Harry's shirt and took it of him, revealing Harry's toned body. And soon both boys were naked and were passionately kissing each other. Moans were heard in the room. Echoing…bouncing off the walls.  
"I want you inside me, Draco." He whispered lustfully. He took hold of Draco's cock and caressed it. Draco quivered underneath Harry. He groaned. Harry was happy that he was giving pleasure to the one he love the most. Harry went down and started sucking it. Draco's world was swirling around him. He was having the time of his life! And when it seemed like hours passed, he pulled Harry up and pinned him down. He mischievously looked at Harry and went down. He did what Harry did to him. At first he was teasing him. Licking and nibbling its head softly and slowly making Harry quiver. After, Harry guessed, 5 whole minutes, Draco put it fully inside his mouth, sucking it. It sent shiveres down Harry's spine. Draco heard Harry whimpered. It made him horny even more. Draco pulled up and told him to lie on his stomach. Harry obeyed him. He held his cock. It had gotten stiff from all the caressing that Harry made. He liked it. He slowly entered Harry. "Tell me if it hurts…then I'll stop." "No! It's ok…I don't want you to stop." He was thrusting in and out and heard appreciative moans from Harry. The two were having their first sex with each other and if you were there and stayed to watch, the two made it looked like it wasn't a sin at all! After the climax, Harry face Draco and kissed him. He nibbled his bottom lip and he tasted blood. He licked it tasting Draco's soft, plump lips. Draco ran his hands on Harry's hair and pulled away from him. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, searching for something. Draco leaned in closer. "I love you, Harry…"he whispered softly.  
Draco laid back and Harry hugged him tightly and smiled.  
"I love you too…" Harry murmured back.  
The two made love. It felt right. They fell asleep in the Room of Requirement, naked and sweating all over where nobody would find them. 


	9. I Love You

Months and years passed and they were happy together. Tomorrow was the last day of their seventh year in Hogwarts. It was their last night together and they have to part ways. "Draco, I need to go. I think I need some space." Harry said hoping that Draco would understand.  
"Why, Harry? Why!" Draco asked angrily.  
Draco was having one of his tantrums again and Harry couldn't soothe him. It was such an unexpected graduation gift. Draco thought that they'd stay with each other forever but he was so wrong.  
"Draco. I'm so sorry. Maybe…I should just leave. Maybe we shouldn't see each other again and if we do see each we'd just nod our heads and go on with our lives." Draco couldn't believe what Harry just said. He took hold of Harry and shook him violently, tears trickling down his pale cheeks.  
"Harry! Don't Leave me. I need you! Please…Harry…I love you…You promised me you'll stay with me forever. You promised!" Harry stared at Draco as he leaned on Harry and sobbed on his robes. Harry tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let him. He didn't expect Draco to say those 3 words. It was harder than he thought, leaving Draco. "I love you too, Draco…but-" "But what! If you love me…then why are you gonna leave me? Harry, Please…Stay…" "I'm sorry Draco" Harry whispered, tears running down his face. "Im so sorry…" Harry freed himself from Draco's tight grip. As he walked away, he was hurting so much. Shit! Shit! Shit! He wanted to scream. He wanted to die. Why did he have to leave him?  
"Fuck it Harry! Didn't you hear me? I love you…" Draco shouted desperately.  
He kneeled down. He was quivering. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop the man he loves from walking away from him. He couldn't do anything. 


End file.
